


Always a Pleasure

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Jack, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds Sam and Dean crashing the same Christmas party he's at. Excellent opportunity to get Sam alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awabubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/gifts).



Jack broke into a wide smile as he saw the Winchesters come into the room. So he wasn’t the only one crashing this corporate Christmas party. Probably they were after the same information Martha and Mickey had asked him to get. Dean went straight to a tray of cocktail weenies. Sam rolled his eyes and said something that was probably about the case. Dean nodded and grabbed a free glass of wine.

Huffing, Sam walked away, looking around. Jack scribbled some notes on a napkin and slipped behind him. "You do look good in a suit, Sam."

Sam spun around, taking in the sight of Jack in a tux. "Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you, I'd wager."

Sam crossed his arms. Jack gave him a grin. "Here, this should help," he offered the napkin.

Taking it and glancing at it, Sam stuffed it in his pocket. "You'd think after all this time you'd have better handwriting," he grumbled. "Thanks."

"We should help each other." Jack picked an imaginary thread from Sam's sleeve. "Looks like Dean's found someone to talk to. We could go find an empty office."

Sam turned to see Dean chatting up a pretty red-head in a low-cut dress. He looked back at jack with narrowed eyes. Moving suddenly he crowded him up against the wall and cupped the older mans growing erection. "I know exactly what you want."

Jack met his eyes. "Always a _pleasure_ when our paths cross, Sam."

Sam grabbed his arm and practically dragged him from the room. Jack smiled as he pushed open an office door, kicking it closed behind them. Jack leaned back on the desk, loosening his tie. Sam planted his hands on either side of his hips, biting his lip as he kissed him. Jack moaned and pushed the suit coat from Sam's shoulders.

Sam yanked free Jack's belt before flipping him over and bending him over the desk. He dug lube out of Jack's pocket, pulling his pants down just enough for access.

"Please," groaned Jack, rutting against the paperwork on the desk.

Sam squeezed his hip, blunt finger pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Jack hissed and tried to spread his legs a little more. The desk would leave bruises on his thighs, but he couldn't care, eagerly fucking himself on Sam's slick digit.

The coolness of a bit more lube and Sam added a second finger. Jack growled, grabbing the edge of the desk. "Fuck me, Sam."

Sam carefully withdrew his fingers, lined up and shoved forward. Jack bit his hand to keep from howling his pleasure. He loved this feeling, being stuffed full of cock, pleasure edged with pain  as he was stretched wide. Sam Winchester was no small man.

He moved hard and fast inside Jack, hands leaving bruises on his hips. All he could do was take what Sam was giving him, panting, eyes screwed shut.

With a groan Sam filled him, breathing heavily. Jack's full cock lay trapped underneath him. Pulling out, Sam tugged him to his feet, holding him against his chest with one hand and slowly jerking him off with the other. Jack's head lolled back against his shoulder.

Sam kissed his hair. "Come for me," he said softly.

Moaning quietly, Jack spilled over Sam's hand. Kissing the side of his mouth, Sam dug a handkerchief out of his pocket to clean him up. Jack turned and kissed him gently as he tucked himself away. The door suddenly opened behind them.

"Sam?" Dean sounded worried as he looked in the room. His eyes narrowed as Jack smiled at him. "What are you doing here, Harkness?" He demanded.

Jack grinned and started laughing. "Sam," he answered as he walked out past the sputtering elder Winchester.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
